


Brother, Let Me Be Your Fortress

by ImpalaSecrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Hunter Dean Winchester, Knotting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Dean Winchester, Scenting, Stubborn Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaSecrets/pseuds/ImpalaSecrets
Summary: Sam is an overworked Alpha as the young new lawyer at his law firm. The last person he expects to see while working a case is his Omega brother Dean. Forced together they will have to deal with their unresolved feelings for one and another. Can Sam come to terms with what his big brother really means to him? and can he make his stubborn kind frustrating brother see the truth as well? That they were made for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpalasSweetDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalasSweetDreams/gifts).



> I blame ImpalasSweetDreams for this fic, I took all our favorite tropes and put them here. Not sure how long it will be but more to come. <3

Sam blows on his coffee clearing the steam from the piping hot paper cup. He desperately needs the caffeine since he stayed up all night reviewing case files for his new boss. He knew that he’d have to start at the bottom as his first year out as a defense attorney, but he had hoped to have more of a life than he did when at college. That hasn’t turned out to be the case. He takes a sip, burning his tongue, and deciding it’s worth it when his phone starts buzzing.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” Sam yawns. His fellow first year, Dan, is a bit of a pain in the ass Beta who wishes he was an Alpha.

“Hey pal, I need a really big favor. I was just called to come in for a case down at precinct seven but I can’t make it my tire is flat. Could you possibly take this one?” 

Sam groans, he is already at the station waiting on paperwork, so it’s not that inconvenient, but he already has a full caseload. “Do you have the paperwork at least?”

“Yeah, Joanie has  it at the front desk, thanks, Sam, you're a lifesaver,” Dan thanks him.

He really should learn to say no, but he can’t seem to stop helping people; even ones he doesn’t like. He hangs up on Dan and heads to the front desk where Joanie is sitting.

“Hi, Joanie, Dan asked me to take a case for him do you have the file?”

“Ha! Have fun with this one, he’s been kicking up a storm all night in holding.” She hands the file to him and he tucks it under his arm.

“What’s he in for?”

“Robbery and being an unregistered Omega, he had a fake ID and was using illegal blockers to pass as a Beta,” Sam huffs, robbery is tricky but most secondary gender laws are archaic and outdated, and he can usually get the right judge to look the other way.

“A male Omega then, that’s not very common. Alright, I better go introduce myself,” Sam nods when Joanie directs him to the back interrogation room. He walks into the room pulling open the file and searching for a name when his eyes land on it…  _ Winchester, Dean _ . 

He freezes staring at the paper drawing in a deep breath he is suddenly assaulted with the scent of Leather and apples and … Home.

“Hey there Sammy, funny seeing you here,” he looks up and there in the flesh is a face he hasn’t seen in years.

“Dean?” shocked is the only word for it and he’s surprised he can even make his voice still work.

“That’s my name don’t wear it out,” Dean grins at him with that same cocky attitude he remembers so well.

“What are you- how did you- why?”

“You wanna try that again with a full sentence? Geeze, and you’re the one that went to college,” Dean scoffs leaning back in his chair, eyeing Sam up and down.

“What are you doing in California? Where’s Dad?” he sits down in the chair across from Dean looking at his hands cuffed to the table, and for some reason the sight of it makes his skin tingle.

“Why do you think? Working a case. As for Dad, haven’t seen him in a few months,” Dean licks his lips and fuck, they are just as sinful as Sam remembered them. “Look at you Sammy, big time lawyer now.”

“It’s Sam, and hardly, I only just passed the bar. I haven’t had a chance to look over your file, what were you trying to rob?”

“Hey, I didn’t rob anything.  I was actually bringing something back,” Dean narrows his sharp green eyes. “The museum had something I needed, so I just… borrowed it.”

Dean’s scent is powerful in such an enclosed space and obviously any beta blockers he had on have well worn off. He is only in a t-shirt and jeans his soft freckled skin on his arms is taunting him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had spent so much time trying to convince himself that he hadn’t really wanted his brother, that it had just been a young Alpha crush. They’d been so close as kids and Dean smelled even more like home when he presented Omega. Sam knew he just needed space to get the lewd thoughts of his brother’s sweet ass out of his horny teenage mind. Years were spent convincing himself that once he grew up and had some space from Dean, those feelings would disappear. As he stared at the sassy defiant Omega across the table from him, his arrogant sexy as fuck older brother, he knew, he just had to have him.

He focused hard on the papers in front of him reading like his life depended on it, determined not to pop a knot or let Dean scent his impending arousal. It looked like they didn’t have much on Dean for the robbery, he was skulking outside the building but his prints weren’t found on the stolen dagger and the dagger in question was sitting in its case safely locked up.

“It doesn’t look like they have more than circumstantial evidence on you for the robbery, so that’s a start. Bail hearing is set for noon today. I can’t see them setting it that high though, you don’t have a record, at least one they know about, so that’s also in your favor.” Sam slams the papers down on the table in frustration. “What the hell Dean, you know better than to get caught, and since when do you use blockers?”

“Don’t start that shit with me, you know how hard it is to hun- to do what we do smelling up the joint like Omega. Half the things I take care of would smell me a mile away, don’t be so fucking naive, Sam,” Dean leans forward shoving the papers back toward him.

“You should do a better job on your ID’s, these suck, why didn’t you go to Ash?” Dean just shrugs like its not big thing. “Can you take this just a little seriously.”

“Oh I’m taking it seriously little brother I’m the one sitting here in cuffs,” he shakes his wrists to emphasize his point. “Now are you going to be able to get me the hell out of here? I already spent one night in this joint and I’d rather not do a second.” Something flashes in Dean’s eyes, his scent is tinged with just a tiny bit of fear.

He is torn between wanting to bend Dean over the table and knot him within an inch of his life and scoop him up in his arms and just hold hold him tight. He won’t do either of those two because he is Sam-fucking-Winchester, and he can show some goddamn control. He will however, not leave Dean in jail for a second longer than absolutely necessary. He knows how Omegas can be abused in the system, and so many people will turn a blind eye to it. Nothing gets an Alpha knot head more pissed off than an Omega hiding their designation. He takes a moment to look Dean over, there is a small bruise forming on his right cheek bone and his right hand looks a little swollen.

“Did anyone in here touch you?” he growls low, leaning across the table. He feels the rage building up in him at the thought of anyone harming Dean.

“Chill the fuck out Sammy, no one touched me, I can handle myself,” Dean scowled but his scent started to clear a little of the fear. He knew Dean was likely only telling him a half truth. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and sit up straight. Sitting so close to Dean was messing with his head. He wanted to cover every inch of this Omega in his scent, claiming him. He watched Dean’s adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed and it took all his self control not to launch across the table.

“I’m going to go see who your judge is and I will get you out of here as soon as I can. Just hold tight, okay?” He stood scooping up the papers and standing awkwardly.

“Knew you’d come through for me, little bro,” Dean flashed him a wicked smile and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Don’t get in any more trouble,” he glares at Dean.

“I’m already in jail. What more trouble could I get in to?” Dean winks at him, fucking winks.

His hackles rise, “I am sure you could find some. I mean it, Dean.Behave.”

“Or what Sammy?  You gonna teach me a lesson?”

Sam leans across the table now till his face is only inches from Dean’s letting all his Alpha power and strength leak into his scent, “Don’t tempt me, big brother.” Dean visibly shivers at the deep growl in his voice and his inner Alpha wants to howl when his brothers head tips just a little baring his throat. He’s sure Dean did it subconsciously, but it still has all his nerves on edge; telling him to bite and mate and claim and protect.

With a herculean effort, he pushes off the table and strides out of the room, practically sprinting down the hall needing fresh air and time to come up with a game plan.

~~~~~~~

It’s only a few hours before they find themselves in front of the judge hearing the charges. Sam presents his case knowing he is perjuring himself to protect Dean, and the lying comes back to him all too easily.

“He has no prior record your honor, and they have nothing but circumstantial evidence against my client. This is simply a case of wrong place at the wrong time.”

The judge looks down at Dean like he is sizing him up, “That doesn’t explain the fake ID or illegal blockers in his possession. I will dismiss the charges related to the robbery, but he will be due back in court to answer to his breaking the Omega regulation laws.”

Sam grits his teeth. Most judges would have waved that, but he can tell it won’t be that easy. “Your honor, those laws are extremely outdated, and my client wasn’t causing any harm-”

“Enough.  Bail is set at ten thousand dollars, we will see you back in court in a month, Mr. Winchester. Court is adjourned.” The gavel lands and they both flinch as the bang echoes through the room. Sam knows what he needs to do, and he knows Dean is going to hate it.

~~~~~~~

Sam leans on the front desk at the precinct feeling utterly drained. It had been such a long day and all he wants to do is get his brother and get the hell out of there. Joanie gives him a sympathetic smile and he tries to smile back at the Beta but he doesn’t have the energy. He hears Dean before he sees him.

“Get your filthy mitts off me, asshole!” Dean growls at the cop pushing him through the doorway.

“Sam Winchester?” the cop asks looking thoroughly perturbed.

“That’s me.”

“You sure you wanna take custody of this Omega? He’s a pain in the ass, we can put him in an Omega home for holding, if you want?” Sam rolls his eyes when Dean’s nostrils flare.

“That won’t be necessary, I put up his bail and he can come home with me until the hearing.”

Dean’s shoulders relax a fraction at this. The cop undoes the cuffs and Dean whips his hands away.

“He’s got an ankle bracelet on and he can’t leave city limits till his hearing, just sign here.” Sam signs the paperwork and Dean is bouncing next him with nervous energy. “Alright good luck with that one,” the cop rolls his eyes.

“Sayonara, suckers!” Dean grins throwing a middle finger over his shoulder as his bow legs saunter out of the precinct.

Sam jogs after him heading for the Impala he had gotten out of impound that afternoon. Dean waits, tapping his toe by the driver’s side. He sighs, fishing out the keys and tossing them at Dean before sliding into shotgun.

He runs his hands over the familiar leather and it feels like being taken back in time. Suddenly, he’s just a little kid again staring up at his big brother, the center of his universe. He can almost feel Dean’s fingers messing up his hair or the strong bear hug that lifts him off his feet. Or the teasing tickle to his sides that would steal his breath till he finally called uncle. This is all only magnified when Dean slides into the front seat beside him, the familiar sweet apple and leather scent filling his nostrils. It’s home, and god, he had no idea how much he missed this until right in this moment.

“I missed you,” he blurts out and quickly snaps his mouth shut.

Dean’s hand pauses on the key in the ignition his face a mask of steal. Sam’s heart is beating out of his chest, fear that he said too much, they rarely let their actual emotions show. Nothing can scare Dean away faster than real emotions. The fear of Dean leaving is slowly creeping in and consuming him. Thankfully Dean finally clears his throat, “missed you too, Sammy.” 

His shoulders drop and he really is way too tired to be handling all of this. He just wants to get his Omega home. Shit, not  _ his  _ Omega, his brother, he needs to get his head screwed on straight but being surrounded by Dean’s scent in this car isn’t helping.

“Just uh,  head down Park and take a left on Cleaver Street. My apartment building is at the end.” Sam feels the car growl to life as Dean drives them to the apartment. He needs time to game plan, he needs time to think all this through. It was easy to deny the truth when they were thousands of miles apart, but not that he’s here and close enough to touch, Sam knows the truth. They were meant to be together, Dean is his mate, his Omega. Now, if only he can find a way to make his stubborn oblivious brother to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> Wow! I had no idea what kind of response this story would get, this being a new fandom ship for me. You are all lovely, thank you for reading and commenting. Hope you like chapter 2. There will be at least 1 more chapter after this, unless I get really inspired to keep it going.  
> All the love <3

Sam watched as Dean threw the car into park out front his apartment building and sat there staring at the steering wheel.

“Dean?”

“I’m not staying, Sam, I gotta hit the road, okay?” Dean didn’t make eye contact with him and hadn’t cut the engine yet. He knew where this was going, Dean was going to run. Without thinking, he lunged forward snatching the keys out of the ignition. Dean growled and launched over him trying to get a hold of them, but Sam slipped out of the front seat before he could get a firm grip.

He marched around pulling Dean’s duffel from the back seat and then yanking his door open, “get out, Dean.” His brother gave him a death glare that Sam pointedly ignored. “I mean it, you’re not skipping out on court or bail. You are staying here with me until your court case. End of story.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Dean growled out.

“Your brother and court appointed guardian right now, and the only person who is trying to help you. Now, are you going to get out of the car and follow me upstairs or do I need to throw you over my shoulder and carry your stubborn ass?” It was a long shot. Dean could simply shut the door, hot-wire the car and leave, but he was betting that Dean didn’t really want to go. But if he needed Sam to be the bad guy, to allow him to stay, then that was fine by him for now.

Dean got out of the car slamming the door behind him and standing toe to toe with Sam. The scent swirling off of Dean was one pissed off omega and Sam braced himself for the shit storm that was coming. They stared for a long moment before Dean just threw his hands out to the side, “so you gonna show me inside or are we standing out here all night?”

Sam sighed with relief and moved toward the apartment with Dean on his heels. He racked his brain with how he was going to make Dean see what was now so clear to him. He consoled himself with the fact that no one knew Dean better than he did. They’d lived their whole lives on top of each other, and he couldn’t believe it was just chance bringing Dean to him now.

He showed his brother into the a small one bedroom apartment. It was modestly decorated, Sam never caring much for those kind of details, he just liked things clean and orderly. He still wasn’t used to the idea of having a home of his own that wasn’t on four wheels.

“Livin’ the high life, aye Sammy?” Dean peered around the apartment. 

“It’s enough for me,” he shrugged setting down Dean’s bag on the couch.

Dean moved to the bag and started to dig through it, “so, you live by yourself? What ever happened to that Jess girl?”

Sam sighed moving to sit in the armchair as he watched Dean messing around with his stuff. “Broke up.” He tried not to think about how much that had hurt at the time. He thought his best chance at being happy without Dean had been Jess.

“She finally got tired of needing a step ladder to kiss you?” Dean laughed.

He leaned in narrowing his eyes at Dean till his movements ceased and he froze, “she found her true mate actually, and it wasn’t me.” He watched the slow rise and fall of Dean’s chest before he resumed his digging. “I couldn’t really begrudge her, you know? I mean true mates don’t just come along every day. It’s not something you can just ignore.”

Dean’s skin was flushed now and his jaw set a bit firmer. “Shit luck, Sam,” his brother shrugs and then curses, tossing his bag on the couch. “They fucking took my suppressants those assholes.”

A visible shiver runs through Dean and Sam can see the flushed skin and beads of sweat trickle down his neck. He licks his own lips watching Deans hips move as he shifts from foot to foot. He sees the stress on Dean’s face and wants to go to him, dig his fingers into Dean’s shoulders and massage the tension from them. Kiss up along his neck and nuzzle at his pulse point, licking and biting until Dean lets out one of his sinful moans.

“How long?”

Dean’s eyes darted over to him and it was answer enough, “few days.”

“Even if you got some more Dean, it wouldn’t stop it, I can see it in your face, smell it on you. Your heat will be here soon.”

Dean flinched before going stiff and letting out a low growl kicking the couch in his frustration. “Fucking hell,” the omega was fuming mad now pacing back and forth. Sam wondered if he might be spiking a fever yet or not.

“It’s going to be okay, Dean,” he kept his voice low and tried to take small breaths so Dean sweet scent wouldn’t cloud his mind.

“How the fuck would you know,” Dean grumbled running his hands through his hair.

“‘Cause I’m here to help you, Dean, you’re  not going to go through this alone,” he stands a bit closer now, rolling his shoulders and feeling his inner alpha waking up at the scent of a ripe omega.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean Sammy,” Dean glares at him and he takes a step away from Sam. It physically pains him and he struggles with the instinct to grab and claim Dean. He knows it can’t be like that, his brother needs to want it too.

“It means… it means that I’m your alpha, Dean,” he draws in a deep breath swallowing down the lump in his throat. “I’ve always been yours, I think my whole life. If you’ll let me you can be mine too?” he feels his heart hammering in his chest and he sees the discomfort on Dean’s face.

“We’re brothers Sam, this is just your hormones talking. I will go get a hotel room till you come to your damn senses,” Dean moves to push past Dean but Sam blocks him.

“This is not just hormones, Dean and you know it. You smell like home to me. YOU are where I belong, where I have always belonged, we are meant to be together.”

“If we were so meant to be why’d you run, huh? Why’d you bail on me, bail on dad, your family, tell me that, Sammy,” Dean jabs a finger in his face and he can’t stop the growl from rumbling in his chest.

“That’s why I left, Dean. I couldn’t stand to be around you and not have you, I had to leave to try and live without you.” Standing toe to toe now, in each other’s space, he could feel the heat coming off of Dean.

“We needed you Sam, I needed you, you think its been easy out there hunting without you. You think it’s been a cake walk with Dad all by myself? I took care of myself while you were off building your normal civilian life and you know what? I am happy for you, really I am, but don’t pretend like you want all of this just because you want a warm hole to stuff your knot into.”

Sam took a step back as if Dean had slapped him and he may as well have. He wasn’t wrong, he’d left Dean to fight the monsters of the world, putting his life on the line and he wasn’t there. What kind of alpha would he be if he couldn’t stand by Dean’s side. Was he really worthy of being Dean’s alpha? He could feel his own scent souring. “You’re more than just a warm hole to me, Dean… you are everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you then but I’m here for you now. I think you’re my true mate, and you probably deserve better than me, but I want to try. I want a chance to prove to you I can be what you need.”

Dean’s eyes racked over his face and he’d never felt so exposed so open and raw. He swallowed hard standing his ground hoping to god he hadn’t already fucked it up. Dean was probably the most stubborn independent person he’d ever known and convincing him to let go to let Sam carry the weight went against everything he stood for.

“Please Dean,” he dropped his voice to a low deep rumble reaching out a hand and wrapping it around the omegas neck, stroking his thumb over the stubble on his jaw. He took it a good sign that Dean didn’t bat his hand away and the heat coming off of him was warm to the touch.

“Sammy don’t ask this of me, it’s all wrong. You were right to leave okay, I was holding you back. All I will ever do is put you in danger and I won’t do it anymore. You leaving…” Dean’s breath caught in his throat a moment. “You leaving was the hardest thing I ever lived through. But I see you now all safe and happy and living your life and I wouldn’t change that not for anything okay. I won’t let you throw your life away on me.” Of course Sam should have seen it. Dean didn’t think Sam wasn’t good enough, he thought he wasn’t.

“You fucking idiot, you think I’m happy? Did it ever cross your mind that I’m miserable? That I have felt alone since the moment I left you. That there is a hole in my chest that no amount of reading or studying of girls could ever fill. That I can barely sleep at night cause your not there next to me. If you go into my room right now and look at my bed do you know what you’ll find? Your old zeppelin t-shirt Dean, cause it’s the only thing that helps me sleep.” He is gripping Dean’s neck more firmly now, he needs Dean to understand.

“Sam you can’t mean that alright, there are so many omegas out there who aren’t half as fucked up as I am,” Dean pleads his voice coming smaller and defeated now.

“I do Dean, I mean every word of it. Your the only one for me, I know it now. You are the one that I want, your gorgeous Dean, so fucking beautiful and strong, and such a frustrating pain in my ass but I want you. I want to tear off all your clothes and fucking worship you Dean, every inch of your skin, every scar. Then I want to own you, bend you over and make you mine,” he ends this with a growl moving into his brothers space so he’s looking down at Dean.

“S-Sammy…” Dean’s words stutter as he looks at Sam. He sees it there the small change in his eyes, the gold flecks behind the green. The omega moves in closer to his throat. Sam freezes in place heart hammering in his chest. Dean breaths him in, scents him along his adam's apple and lets out a small quiet moan. “You smell so good Sammy, missed that so much. Fuck what are we gonna tell dad.”

Sam smiles now, wide and open cupping Dean’s face in both of his massive hands. “Whatever the fuck we want Dean, this isn’t up to him. This is up to us, and I know what I want… do you?”

Dean stares at his feet now not meeting his eyes and that won’t do. “Dean look at me... “ he finally looks up meeting his eyes, “do you want me, as more than your brother. Will you let me be your alpha?”

“Fuck,” Dean exhales shaking his head a bit, “yeah Sam, when the fuck could I ever say no to you.” Dean smiles now, the first real smile he’s seen on Dean’s face since he found him at the precinct. “I am not some god damn wilting flower though okay, no kid gloves alpha,” Dean reaches a hand squeezing Sam’s rock hard cock and he lets out in inhuman growl. This, this is why he loves Dean. The combination of hearing the word alpha on Dean’s lips and the feel of him grabbing his cock is enough to send him over the edge.

“I’m going to put that to the test big brother, you’ll feel me for days.” 

He puffs his chest out and Dean gives a little laugh before whispering in his ear, “put your money where your mouth is.” All Sam can think now is,  _ hell fucking yes! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know its cliff hanger, smut to follow shortly I promise <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends!  
> This is a short smutty chapter for y'all. Not sure if I will keep this story going or not, going to see what my muse says. Thanks to my friends and betas for all the help.  
> Enjoy <3

He pulls his brother into a bruising kiss, firm grip to the back of his neck as his other hand moves to Dean’s narrow hip. He feels as Dean’s tension starts to soften at the grip on his neck, mouth opening up for Sam to claim. Dean’s skin is hot and flushed and he can smell the scent of arousal on the air.

“Ow!” he pulls back as Dean nips at his bottom lip, drawing blood. He gives him a wolfish grin and narrows his eyes.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be,” Sam smiles wide and watches Dean shiver at the tightening of his grip. He bends down and moving fast, hoists Dean up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Dean squawks and flails, nearly throwing him off balance. He swats at Dean’s ass, earning him a little gasp. “Stay still,” he growls low in his chest, carrying Dean toward his bedroom.

“Put me down, you ass!” Dean grumbles, but he isn’t struggling as much as before. He tosses Dean down on the comforter and laughs when the omega bounces and growls.

“Brat.” Sam rolls his eyes and strips off his shirt. Dean’s eyes go wide a moment, taking in the broad expanse of his chest. He raises a questioning brow to Dean who takes the hint, pulling off his own shirt and sitting up on his elbows.

“Going to stand there looking, Samsquatch?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips.

“Better watch that smart mouth Dean, or I’ll see what else it can be used for.” This makes Dean still, and suddenly the room is filled with the scent of sweet omega slick. “Hmmm, like it when I talk like that, do you brother?”

Dean flushes red. “Just get over here already.” 

Sam can’t refuse that offer, kicking off his slacks along with his boxer briefs and crawling toward Dean. He moves to pull off his jeans and underwear in a few quick tugs, tossing them across the room, and takes a moment just to take him in. It’s been years since he saw Dean naked and even then he never really allowed himself to look, to admire. The freckled skin and hard muscle punctuated with the soft round curves of his ass and calves. Dean slowly opens his bowed legs and he sees his hard leaking cock and slick shiny entrance and it might be the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

“You’re… you're perfect, you know that,” he says reverently as he lifts one of Dean’s legs up on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the tender skin by his knee. He slowly kisses his way up the soft skin of his thigh till he’s nuzzling at his cock, breathing in the sweet scent of home, of omega, of mate.

“S-Sammy,” Dean chokes out, hands gripping the blanket on either side of him. He can see the heat is taking over him now, green eyes flecked with gold.

“I’ve got you big brother.” Sam licks his lips before swallowing down Dean’s cock in one smooth slide. Dean’s hips try to buck up off of the bed and he curses as Sam’s firm hands hold him still. He licks and sucks lightly, feeling the omega squirm and pant in pleasure and he can’t wait to get him writhing like that on his knot.

He pops off his cock and moves lower, pressing Dean’s legs up and out till he can start to lick and tease at his hole. He hums at the wonderfully sweet taste, nipping and biting at the soft perfect skin of his ass.

“Fucking hell,” Dean growls, thighs shivering and Sam  knows he can’t make him wait much longer. He wants to take his time with Dean, explore every inch of him, but right now he’s in pain, heat overwhelming him. He needs a knot and Sam is the one to give it to him.

He leans back from him, catching his own breath, and Dean takes the opportunity to flip onto his stomach…pulling up his knees and arching his back in a perfect presentation. “Come on Alpha, show me what you got.”

Sam groans, his cock giving a very interested twitch at the sight. He moves up behind him, one hand on his hip to steady him and the other to guide his cock into Dean’s tight wet heat. It is a snug fit, Sam is large even for an Alpha and he begins to think Dean hasn’t taken anything in a long while. “Dean, are—are you okay?” he pants, dying just to start fucking into the body below him.

“Told you, not-not delicate. Come on already.” He pushes back a little to make his point and Sam thrusts the rest of the way in with a primal growl. He feels a bit crazed with need and begins a brutal drive into the omega below him. His hands grip at Dean’s thighs as he lowers his mouth to bite and kiss and tease along his back.

“So fucking good Dean, so wet for me, god should have done this years ago,” he moans into Dean’s neck and feels him shiver at the hot breath on his skin.

He pulls Dean up, wrapping arms around his chest and holding him flush against his chest. Deep shallow thrusts are causing moans of bliss from Dean’s lips. His omega tips his head back over his shoulder, rutting and grinding down on his lap, and he feels his knot beginning to form and swell. Dean’s legs grip his thighs, and fingers dig into his forearms like he’s holding on to a life line.

“S-Sam,” Dean’s voice is wrecked now, small and vulnerable.

“I’ve got you Dean, I’ve got you, my omega, mine Dean, all mine.” He rocks his hips up, pressing his knot up into that tight heat. With a small howl Dean’s body gives and sucks in his knot, coming hard shooting across the bed. Sam growls at the tight, clenching heat around him.

“Yours, always yours Sam, please,” he whimpers, and tips his head exposing the long line of his neck.

Sam doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of the neck, feeling his own orgasm crest, and suddenly he is filling the omega on top of him. He slowly pulls his teeth back, kissing and licking at the wound he made there. He can still feel Dean’s body milking his knot and he feels all the energy draining from him.

He carefully holds Dean tightly to him as he maneuvers them onto their sides to wait out his knot. Dean is limp now as he bundles him up close to him and begins to lick and kiss again at the mating bite on Dean’s neck, purring contentedly. “Mine,” he whispers and he can hardly believe it’s true. “I’m yours Dean, I promise I’ll do better by you.”

“You’re enough Sam, more than enough.” Dean shivers a little and Sam pulls up the blanket over them.

“You really okay?” he can’t help but ask, with how fast all of this had happened.

“Yeah Sammy, I’m good, real good.” Dean settles a bit and his temperature seems to drop, his heat momentarily satisfied while he’s stuffed full of his Alpha’s knot.

“I love you, Dean,” he whispers now, thinking he should have been saying those words to Dean every day of his life. 

“I love you too Sammy, now enough with the chick flick moments.” He lets out a big yawn. “Lets rest okay, gonna need that monster cock of yours again soon.”

Sam laughs, giving a little thrust that makes Dean moan. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” he laughs, kissing at his neck and feeling himself slipping into sleep. This right here, with Dean safe and warm in his arms, is exactly where he is meant to be. 


End file.
